


Letters from the Kunar Valley

by SPICE (SPICEandTEA)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen, John-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPICEandTEA/pseuds/SPICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year deployment in the barren and desolate Kunar Valley thrown between Pakistan and Afghanistan seem to offer a young John little but misery. Before he departs, John's therapist advises him to keep some kind of journal in order to focus him and distract his mind from the atrocities of war. This series explores John's exposure to the gruesome realities of combat,as he continuously learns more about himself in the process. Rated T for future violence. Eventual Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Kunar Valley

**1\. A Study in Violence**

 

~~Dear Journal,~~

~~LOG!:~~

~~Writey..thing,~~

  
EARLY MORNING

0700 HOURS:

 

The Afghanistan sun beats heavily upon my face today; more than usual. Its rays permeated my fatigues to the core, drenching up my pores with heavy beads of sweat and dirt. I haven't washed for days. The feeling of disgust is mutual here throughout the campground in the Kunar Valley, currently occupied by us, the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. I am just unfortunate (or lucky) enough to be part of it. Complaining about the bloodcurdling heat was the last thing semi-suicidal twenty something’s needed in the Kunar—but at least it was a topic of conversation.

The Kunar valley sits ( **in** )conveniently between Pakistan and Afghanistan. The length of the valley is almost entirely narrow and boxed by steep and rugged mountains running adjacent. It is more or less barren, with over ninety-five percent deforestation. (When told this information, I reckoned it was probably caused by the legions of wars that were fought for years and years here in Kunar. Sometimes I let my mind wander to those who died where I was sleeping, or pissing, or laughing with friends. I try to not go to that place often.) The Kunar is impossibly inhabitable, but we’re the army—we make due. I’m up early, before most of my mates, so they don’t have the chance to call my shite for writing this journal. I try my best to catch the sunrise every day, when I can. Some bastards may live here, but fuck if their scenery isn’t to die for.

Not literally. I hope.

Not yet.

I haven’t loaded my gun yet, or packed my MEDVAC, or made my bed, or even brushed my teeth, but here I am sitting like some bastard on a couple of sandbags writing a journal entry like a teenage girl. A bit like my sister, Harry—short for Harriet, actually— ~~ **god I miss her.**~~

~~~~I’m not an official combatant, just a military doctor. Don’t seem to do much at this rate though that’s probably due to the fact we’re only a couple of bloody weeks in. Not much action here, yet, I’ll be damned. Firefights burst out like crazy on the Korengal, but some kind of eeriness looms over Kunar like the flighty eye of the storm. The quiet is almost too peaceful, too serene. It’s a broken promise for calm that will get ripped out of our hands with the shot of the first bullet, the toss of that first grenade. ~~The death of the first mate~~. It’s frightening. . . especially to the younger ones.

Look, journal, before I left my therapist counselor told me I should write a log every once and a while of the shite that goes down. It will help me… “express my feelings more” and be some kind of “protectant” against stress disorder. A load of bullocks that will do, but I will attempt.

Expect nothing extravant, journal.

Anticipate empty pages.

 

_Nothing happens to me. - JW_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter. As more things happen (as I plan there will be) chapters (letters) will develop along with John. Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
